Algodón de Azúcar
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Emily se las había arreglado para que Kazu probara el algodón de azúcar y contra todo pronóstico, le había gustado.


**Título:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Desafío:** #008 – Algodón de Azúcar

**Notas de Autor: **¡Spoilers del final de la serie!

_**Disclaimer: **__Air Gear no me pertenece. Es de Oh! Great_

* * *

Cuatro adolescentes estaban sentados en una esquina apartada. Uno de ellos, el más grande, arrancaba el césped con las manos. Otro, de cabello azul parecía aburrido con la charla, como si quisiera irse de allí en ese preciso instante. El tercero, hablaba sin preocuparse de quien lo escuchara, gesticulando ampliamente con sus manos.

El cuarto muchacho, mantenía su espada pegada a la pared, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, buscando la manera más educada y directa de decirle a su interlocutor que se callara de una vez.

— Pero, Kazu, ¿Porqué no dices nada? ¡O es que Adachi se comió tu lengua?  
— Probablemente se vomitó otra vez—, comentó el de cabello azul.  
— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Seguro fue eso! No te preocupe, creo que a ella no le molestó… Mucho. A menos que hayas vomitado sobre toda su ropa.

— No—, respondió el aludió, al fin. Los otros dos suspiraron, en señal de alivio. Buccha se limitó a mirarlo inquisitivamente— No vomité.  
— Entonces te desmayaste—, aventuró Ikki.  
— Tampoco.  
— ¿Y entonces?  
— ¿Entonces qué?  
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron?  
— No hicimos mucho.  
— ¡Dame detalles!

Kazu suspiró, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar, es más, sin saber si _quería_ empezar, quería que, de momento, aquello fuera un secreto.

La verdad, había estado un poco nervioso al principio, pero era lo más lógico, dado el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior: "Probablemente devuelvas todo lo que has comido y lo arruines todo. Pero no te preocupes, ¡Nosotros seguiremos aquí!". Siguiendo la sugerencia de su mejor amigo, prefirió no comer, por si acaso...

Sin embargo, la precaución fue completamente innecesaria, la sensación de nervios desapareció tan pronto se detuvo frente a la tienda de los padres de la muchacha y aunque tuvo que escuchar un largo discurso por parte del padre de Emily, se había sentido bastante bien. Además, considerando lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado los dos solos, nada podía ir _tan_ mal.

— En general, fue… Interesante—, dijo después de un corto silencio.  
— En general…—repitió Ikki— ¡En general! Yo no quiero saber nada "En general".  
— Ah, pero es que ya tenemos que entrar a clase—. Kazu se levantó y se apresuró a ir a su salón.

"No hay muchos detalles", pensó, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, en la parte trasera de la fila junto a la ventana; sorprendentemente, era el primero en llegar. Ése día, habían hablado de muchas cosas: Animales, comida, padres, la escuela, música. De pronto, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la conversación se tornó más seria y Kazu se encontró a si mismo hablándole a la chica sobre su desesperación y su miedo, como cada día despertaba agradecido y sorprendido de estar vivo. Aún ahora, el miedo persistía. Ella lo escuchaba, sin mover un músculo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Aquella había sido la conversación más larga que alguno de los dos había tenido jamás y también la más relajante. Cuando finalmente los dos se levantaron de la silla en la que estaban sentados, ambos se sentían, mucho más ligeros, como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. El resto de la cita, había transcurrido normalmente: Habían dado un paseo, habían visto una película que acababa de salir y finalmente habían ido a comer algo.

Al final del día, regresaban a casa, hablando tranquilamente, ambos con un palito de algodón de azúcar. Kazu no era un gran fanático de los dulces y jamás en su vida había probado un algodón de azúcar, no le interesaba y sospechaba que no le iba a gustar. Pero Emily se las había arreglado para que lo probara y contra todo pronóstico, le había gustado; sentir la masa rosada deshaciéndose en su boca, era agradable y le recordaba a su niñez, a los momentos felices que había vivido. Emily, a su lado, sonreía encantada; le hacía feliz verlo feliz, después de todo lo que había pasado, una sonrisa, era como un milagro.

Poco a poco el salón de clases se fue llenando, los estudiantes charlaban animadamente y se reían. Cuando la clase hubo empezado, todos se ubicaron en sus respectivas sillas, una chica de pelo largo y negro, se sentó en la silla frente a Kazu, se volteó y le sonrió, saludándolo; él respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, de repente, sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber dejado de existir, así como el mundo a su alrededor. De repente y durante unos segundos sólo estaban él y ella. Sin embargo, la sensación se acabó cuando la voz del profesor resonó en el salón.

Habiendo perdido definitivamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, Kazu apoyó el mentón contra la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. No había nada interesante: Árboles, pájaros nubes… Definitivamente, nada divertido, Suspiró, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el profesor, que escribía algo en la pizarra, después de un rato, empezó a garabatear algo en su cuaderno, muy a su pesar; el bolígrafo que usaba dejó de servir y de nuevo, Kazu, estuvo aburrido y un poco desesperado, le habría gustado poder hablar un rato con Emily, como estaban haciendo algunas chicas a su derecha, pasándose papelitos; lamentablemente, ésta era la asignatura favorita de la chica y cualquier interrupción era recibida con un gruñido. A eso, debía sumarle el hecho de que ninguno de sus usuales compañeros estaba este año en el mismo salón.

Por segunda vez, suspiró y sin pensarlo, tomó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones del largo cabello de Emily, curiosamente, se lo había dejado crecer al descubrir su talento musical. El día de su cita, le había dicho que estaba pensando seriamente en tintúralo. Jugueteó con el mechón de cabello un buen rato, sabiendo que a Emily le importaba mucho, claro está siempre y cuando no la interrumpiese, todo iría bien.

Emily era interesante, pensaba Kazu, hasta hace poco, la veía como uno más de los del equipo, la quería, pero la quería tal vez de la misma manera que quería a Onigiri o a Buccha. Pero eso había sido hasta hace poco. Si no hubiese aceptado aquella cita, probablemente no habría conocido la otra faceta de Emily Adachi: Una chica tan fuerte como un hombre, pero dulce y suave como un algodón de azúcar, ese que a Kazu tanto le gustaba.


End file.
